Cebu City, Philippines
Top Local links Return to top. *Philippines. Cannabis-related links. *HIGHisCOOL.com Philippine Marijuana Community (Marijuana Philippines). * Social media, Facebook Return to top. Facebook: *PORMAL *Philippine Organization for the Reform of Marijuana Laws. PORMAL. City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Cebu City. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Cebu City. *Wikitravel: Cebu City. Most of the bud from Cebu comes from the nearby provinces. Some comes from Alcoy and Dalaguete but most of it is from Balamban and Toledo. As with the rest of the Philippines, you should be very careful with bud. Even a few grams can land you in a third world jail and there is no bail. However, this is not to say that you can't smoke in this city. You can safely smoke as long as you are in a car. Police and even check points will not bother private cars. Just keep your windows rolled up when there are people nearby. Motorcycles are another matter though as they are regularly stopped and searched. You may also get stopped and searched if you are on a jeepney. However, local law enforcement also does not stop or search taxis. If you do get caught, do bribe the policeman on the spot. Tell him he is doing a great job and that you respect him or something to that effect. Just flatter him then tell him you would like to settle it on the spot. Slip him a 500 or 1000-5000 peso bribe. Do not show your id and try to get out of there as quickly as possible. Local laws are very strict but the cops are equally easy to bribe. They probably earn $10 a day. Scoring in Cebu Also be very careful when making a score in Cebu. You may be the victim of a narc or a snitch. To be safe, score from people who smoke. Most foreigners will smoke. You can find them at pubs and strip clubs and if they do smoke, they can usually hook you up. You can head down to the turtle's nest restaurant. If there are any Rastafarians there, they may help you score. If you do get lucky, scoring in Cebu can be rewarding. Prices can be as low as 2000 Pesos (40 something dollars) for a kilo (2.2 pounds) Prices for a kilo will usually be 5000-6000 pesos. 500 pesos will usually get you an ounce or two. Quality Being a local, I don't really have anything to compare Cebuano buds with in terms of quality. I have never had hydro. However, do expect it to be low quality to midz at best. Sometimes you might get lucky and get really decent quality buds. Other times, you will get straight up schwag. In any case, never buy a pre-rolled joint. You will have the worst joint you have ever had. It will be mostly paper and filled with stems, seeds and sometimes a few bud crumbs will be in there. Forget about strains when in Cebu. People do not know about strains there. No one will be able to tell indica from sativa. They will only label it as good shit or bad shit. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2010 Return to top. Paulo Varela. PORMAL. Philippine Organization for the Reform of Marijuana Laws. More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Cities Category:Cebu City, Philippines